When painting aircraft components, both large components (e.g. wings) and small components (e.g. landing flaps, brackets, sheet metal, lugs, retainers, bulk material) must be painted, whereby the large components on the one hand and the small components on the other are painted spatially separately from each other in separate painting booths. The painting booths for the painting of wings are therefore adapted to the dimensions of the wings to be painted and are therefore extremely long, whilst the painting booths for painting the small components are considerably smaller.
A disadvantage of these known painting installations to paint aircraft components is the idling time of a painting robot in the large painting booth used to paint large components. The painting robot installed in the large painting booth idles for a relatively long period between individual painting processes. However, this painting robot nevertheless requires considerable investment and operating costs.
A mobile spray installation for viscous solutions (e.g. bitumen) is known from DD 241 374 A1 in which the coating device can alternate between two adjacent coating booths. The change between the two adjacent coating booths is time-consuming, however, and is effected by several crossing travel axes and is extremely complex. Further, this document belongs to a different technical area (bitumen application).
With respect to the state of the art, reference is furthermore made to DE 10 2008 045 553 A1, DE 690 05 404 T2, DE 690 05 577 T2, DE 195 41 409 A1, DE 43 14 615 C1, DE 103 21 924 A1, DE 93 18 217 U1, US 2007/0095279 A1, JP 06165959A and DE 10 2006 032 804 A1.